Thump
by Harleigh Ann
Summary: What if Austin and Kaylie never got back together? And what if he fell for a certain golden haired gymnast?
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren's POV**

_Thump... Thump... Thump... _ That's all I can hear, my heartbeat. It's quiet and everyone else is asleep; but I'm not, my thoughts are plaguing me tonight. I've had 3 dizzy spells since I've gotten here yesterday. It isn't normal, not even the added stress does this to me. I just don't understand what's happening. Could it be Winner? Maybe I should call daddy and have him change the formula.

I sigh and look around the room, my eyes land on a picture of Payson, Kaylie, and I when we were younger at The Rock. Then I look at their sleeping forms in their beds. A small smile finds its way to my lips, but slowly drops when I notice Kaylie's "Mr. Kobalt" poster. Austin Tucker, no denying he's good looking. Hell, when he first came to the rock I was pretty interested in him, but with all the other drama I just let it go. Now he's with Kay, and she has no time for her friends. Funny how things change. All three of us used to spend practically all our time together. Even when she was with Carter; well look how that worked out… I guess things are just different now.

I bite my lip and turn over I catch a glimpse of the clock, 12:04, great. I sigh closing my eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

*Next Morning*

Forty-Five minutes until practice, and I'm already about to kill someone. The shower took forever to get warm, the muffin I had for breakfast tasted like cardboard, and Kaylie's yelling at me to get out of the bathroom so she could shower, was not how I wanted to start my morning. And now, Payson's eating and Kaylie's in the shower. God, I need a coffee. I slip on my shoes and throw my gym bag over my shoulder, while looking over at Pay, perched on the couch with her cereal.

"I'm going for coffee, see you at practice." I barely hear her call of "don't be late!" before I'm out the door and down the hall.

I pick at my nails impatiently, because seriously, could this line be any longer? I just want my Carmel Macchiato, with a double shot of espresso. I click my tongue in annoyance ready to yell at the guy making coffee. And then it starts. My fingertips go numb. My breath hitches as I rub them together praying to feel something. There's nothing, just more fear. And then things go blurry. All I can hear is _Thump... Thump... ThumpThumpThump…__ it's so loud in my ears. _ Everything goes black and I feel myself start to fall. And then that's it, I feel someone catch me, but I can't move, or breathe, or hear. Everything's still black, and quiet, except for my heart beat, and most of all, scary.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! The first few will be, they'll get longer as the story goes on, I promise! R&R? Thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I shove my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and get in line to grab a cup of coffee before practice. It's not even that I'm tired; I just know I have a hell of a day ahead of me. Practice, see Kaylie, sign Kaylie and I up for some classes, hangout some more with Kaylie. My thoughts start to drift to her. There's one thing I'll never understand about her. She always complains about not spending enough time with her friends, but makes no move to spend less time with me. Not that I mind all the time she spends with me, I just, I don't get it. Women.

I shake my head and look around, and take notice to who's standing in front of me. Miss Queen of the Beam, Lauren Tanner in all her bitchy glory. She looks about ready to strangle someone, but that's not surprising. She usually looks like that. I give her a second glance, she's biting her lip and picking at her nails in a true Lauren fashion.

I roll my eyes starting to look away, but then I'm transfixed on her, in a matter of .2 seconds everything changes. I see her breath hitch and her eyes widen as fear washes over her. I'm about to ask if she's okay, but before the words can leave my mouth she's falling towards me. I rush forward and let her fall into my chest, wrapping my arms around her.

I'm shocked and baffled, just two seconds ago she looked ready to go on a killing spree and now this? I'm worried to say the least. I look down at her honey colored hair and shake her ever so slightly.

"Lauren?" "Lauren, wake up." "Wake up!" I don't know if she can hear me but, she's pushing out of my arms looking frantic and flushed. I hesitantly let her out of my grasp. I study her face and look her dead in the eye.

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine, I just didn't have breakfast and I need my coffee." She licks her gloss covered lips. _Lie._ I cock an eyebrow at her and nod slowly. She senses I know that she's lying and puts on her bitch persona.

"I said I'm fine. And don't you even dare think about saying some corny ass thing like 'oh what, falling for me now, blondie'?" I smirk at her words and horrible impression of me but play along.

"Not my fault it's true Tanner. No need to get feisty. Don't worry, I won't go tell Kaylie, or Mr. Wrestler. Just don't go doing this all the time, I won't always be around to catch you."

She huffs in annoyance and storms off in the direction of the gym. I follow suit, but towards the men's training center; debating on whether I should do something or not. I pull out my phone and send Kay a text. "_Hey babe, I have a strange favor to ask. Can you keep an eye on Tanner today and tell me if anything weird happens. Just ran into her and something was off. Wasn't her usual bitch self. Thanks, see you later. xx_ " I'll be damned if something else happens to another Rock girl.

**AN: Again, sorry for it being short. I just have to build up before I can write it as long as I want it to be. R&R? Thanks xx **


End file.
